The use of chlorofluorocarbons or hydrochlorofluorocarbons as foam-blowing agents has been banned due to concerns that their release damages the ozone layer. More recently, foam-blowing (addition of a volatile material to a polymeric mixture to cause a bubbled matrix which imparts insulation or cushioning value) has been accomplished through use of HFC-245fa; however, concern has been raised about the Global Warming Potential of this material.
A leading candidate to eventually replace HFC-245fa in these applications is trans-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene, also known as HCFO-1233zd(E). This material also has potential use as a solvent. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,844,475, 7,592,494 and 7,829,748. See also, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2009-0305876, 2010-0152504 and 2010-0130762. See also, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/754,070, filed Apr. 5, 2010. All of the foregoing documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A second candidate for application in single component foam blowing applications is trans-1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene, also known as HFO-1234ze(E). See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,230,146 and 7,485,760, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
While methods for producing individual compounds have been conducted, it has been a problem in the art to conduct an economical process for the continuous preparation of more than one desired compound, such as the co-production of HCFO-1233zd(E) and HFO-1234ze(E). In addition, since HFC-245fa will continue to be needed for some time as it is slowly phased out and the new products are slowly phased in, this product should also be co-produced.
It has now been found that HCFO-1233zd(E), HFO-1234ze(E) and HFC-245fa may each be continuously and economically co-produced via an integrated manufacturing process which starts with a single chlorinated hydrocarbon, 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (HCC-240fa), or a derivative thereof, such as 1,1,3,3-tetrachloropropene and 1,3,3,3-tetrachloropropene.